Black Bullet Season 2: Notre raison d'etre
by Asakara Yoruto
Summary: It is just a sequel fanfiction of Black Bullet. After I wrote this, I read the original but no continuation, so I will just made the story myself.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2021, mankind is ravaged by the epidemic of Gastrea, a parasitic virus, and is forced to live within the Monolith walls, which are created from Varanium: a metal that is able to subdue Gastrea. Soon, children who were born with the Gastrea virus and obtained superhuman abilities as a result, are discovered and dubbed 'Cursed Children'. Due to the Gastrea virus' intervention, the 'Cursed Children' could only be female. Civil Securities are formed to specialize fighting against Gastrea, operating with the pair of an Initiator, who are cursed children, and a Promoter, serving to lead the cursed children.

But now after the conflict of Aldebaran, Tendo Kisara kills his own big brother named Tendo Kazumitsu, knowing now that the appearance of Gastreas that killed her parents was her brothers' and grandfather's doing.

Knowing that Tendo family has dark sides, Kisara left Tendo Civil Sevurity Agency to continue her own way of revenge to the Tendo family.

Satomi Rentaro and Aihara Enju, plus Tina Sprout are the only one that stays in the agency. The place who usually looks so crowded, now they all seemed just like desert.

One week after Tendo Kisara left, at the agency—

Aihara Enju—10 years old girl and Rentaro's partner, and Rentaro's future wife (self-proclaimed)—sulks and grumbles while sitting on the sofa. She blinks her eyes often, waves her head to left and right, and finally she is down to side-sleep position.

Tina Sprout—10 years old girl that recently works at Tendo Civil Security after failing the assassination mission that involved all of the Tendo Civil Security's member in danger, yet she was hired by Kisara who was the head at the time—just came out from the other room and entered the office room, she accidentally saw Enju sulks on the sofa.

Almost 12 at noon, that's what Tina saw on the clock, and there is no doubt that this is the time for Tenchuu Girls to be airing.

"Enju-san, you didn't go home to watch Tenchuu Girls? That's unusual."

'Tenchuu Girls' is Enju's favorite anime, yet Enju seems like she doesn'tcare about it, and she replied lazy tone and little averting gaze:

"See yourself, Tina. You are more unusual than me."

And then, Enju rolled her own body a bit and strech out her hands.

Hearing that words from Enju, Tina didn't reply instantly. After thinking a bit, she replied vaguely:

"That's because, this place felt different somehow..."

Tina always makes low voices all the times, but now her voice seems to be very sad. Enju feels the same way too.

"And Rentaro too, lately, he has been working hard to fill Kisara's works at the other room. Tenchuu Girls is unaired for this season. I feel lo-ne-ly~!"

Tina knows what Enju feels right now. Rentaro is working hard lately, and he won't come back to eat or something. At the agency too, Rentaro only ate pizza that Tina made and he only drank instant coffees.

"And Rentaro, he's doing this for Kisara too...! It irritates me!"

"Enju-san, calm down. He did all of this for all of us, you know."

"What's your proof?"

"It's not a proof, but he is negotiating with IISO to let me stay even though President Tendo isn't here and went missing. He also working the documents to keep the agency. A new scho—"

Tina suddenly closed her mouth with her right hand. Of course, it's not that easy to talk about 'school' in front of Enju. Even Tina just take a look at the documents Rentaro worked this whole week without permission.

Actually, the most difficult part for Rentaro to think is about 'school'. Not only Enju, but he also got a big shock from that time. The time when he saw the crater, bloodstain, at the place where the 'school' for cursed children is being held. When they saw the corpse, they both were in despair.

That's the fact. Cursed children, who are fighting Gastraeas, being hated, discriminated. The people that hate Gastraeas, even hate the cursed children cause they were infected by Gastraea virus, though they had done nothing wrong.

—'Cursed Children' are monsters. That thought is worldwide right now. They hate Cursed Children as much as Gastraeas. That's the world right now.

That's why, Tina who didn't see the corpse directly, shouldn't say 'school' in front of Enju carelessly. So, she skipped it.

"Moreover, I never saw Rentaro-onii-san fell asleep, even once. I'm worried that he will collapse any time."

"Tina... are you serious?"

Tina nodded with a worried face. Enju stood up and jumped in front of Tina, and she shakes Tina's shoulders back and forward.

"Do something! He'll be crazy if this continues!"

"Eh...? Even if you told me that..."

"Don't make a cute face like that, think of something!"

"Like... what...?"

"Like... put some drugs in his coffee? Just make him sleep! Stop him now!"

That's definitely not the idea that a 10 years old girls could made up. It's dangerous if the next generation is full of a criminality thought like that.

*Knock-knock*, someone knocked on the door when the two of them are in the middle of talking. Both of their eyes turned to see the one who knocked the door.

"I heard you clearly, Enju."

It was Satomi Rentaro—a Promoter at Tendo Civil Security Agency, and also a superhuman with varanium enhancements in some body parts—who knocked on the door with dead-fish eyes that turned red. It seems that he heard all of it. But after looking at Rentaro's unusual eyes, Enju jumped on to his front and overreacted a bit.

"Rentaro!? Your eyes are red! Is it because Artificial Gastrea Virus you used before!?"

"Hell no, that's impossible. Sensei also said that it was completely nothing to worry about it, and I bet the red one is not my iris either."

Rentaro yawned and sighed. He forced himself to make a smile, and of course the smile he makes is like a zombie.

"Don't worry, I will take a long sleep after this and it will be gone for sure."

And he yawned again. The two young girls there were a bit confused by Rentaro's words, but they had a little guess in their mind.

""That means...?""

After Rentaro saw their cute reaction, he nodded slowly with 'whatever face' with a tired look on his eyes.

"It seems that we may keep this agency as before."

Enju and Tina jumped out and hugged each other in happiness. They both smiled and relieved and shouted 'hooray' many times. After a few seconds, they stopped, and they both hugged Rentaro in joy. Using that time, Rentaro asked:

"Tina, what should we do about your Promoter?"

Tina shook her head slowly and made a bitter smile on her face.

"I don't want to. I'll support you two from rear, Rentaro-onii-san."

Seeing that, Rentaro scratched his own head with a relieved face. His agony just left.

"So you really like to be Kisara-san's partner, huh? I'm glad."

Tina nodded slowly and she made a bitter-sweet smile. Enju too, she seems relieved of Tina's answer. Even if Kisara wasn't here, they are all believed that Kisara will come back.

Rentaro patted Tina's head. Tina's face slightly turned red.

"She will come back to us. Let's wait her toghether."

Tina smiles in delight and shout with a high tone:

"Yes!"

Seeing that, Rentaro feels more assured. It seems that they won't have any problem even without Kisara there. So then, it's not a problem for him to rest now.

"And..."

Rentaro wanted to say something, but he actually stopped before he said it. He skipped it.

"Good night."

With that, Rentaro collapsed and fell to dream world, on Tina's chest. Tina's face turned bright red.

"Wh- !? Wait, Onii-san, even for me, this position is..."

*Slap!*

"... Ow... What are you doing, Enju...? Slapping me so suddenly...?"

"If you want chest pillow, just say it to me, dummy!"

"Don't say it like you have one..."

Realized that there is a flat and a little soft thing in his front, Rentaro slightly lift his head. It really was what he think it is.

"Ah, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Tina."

"Ah, no... It's fine..."

Tina sighed. She averts her eyes to not meet Rentaro's. At the time, Rentaro didn't realize that Tina's a bit upset. And at the time, Enju shouted a nonsense like usual:

"Apologize to your fiancé first, Rentaro!"

"I never heard of it."

Enju pouted loudly and makes an angry face. She pointed her finger at Rentaro. Then she said with a very irritated voice:

"You said it! You proposed to me at that time!"

The scene of a train's car, the day when Rentaro cried to Enju and begged to her to be always by his side, was played like there was a video player inside Rentaro's head.

"Ah... That time, huh."

"Yeah, that time! You begged to me to be always on your side! I hugged your head while you are crying like a baby in the train!"

"That's not a proposal."

"You played a pure maiden's heart!? You are too cruel, Rentaro!"

"_Where the hell is __'__maiden__'__ here? There are only two brats and a man here__,_" Rentaro wanted to say that, but that will only makes the conversation longer, so to clinch it all he says:

"Good night."

Rentaro disconnected from reality, completely for a few hours from now. But the new problem for Enju is, the fact that Rentaro fell to Tina's lap.

"Wake up, Rentaro you dummy! Don't sleep on Tina's lap!"

"It seems that Onii-san's very tired, so let him be like this for a while, Enju-san."

Tina patted Rentaro's head and played with Rentaro's hair. With a delighted smile, she continues to enjoy the fact that Rentaro ends up on her lap.

"Tina, that's not fair!"

"But, if we move Onii-san now, it'll be a pity for him. Look at how soothing his face is."

"Even if you say that...!"

Enju growled at Tina and walk steadily to where Rentaro and Tina were. When Enju were about to separate them, Tina shouted with a trembling voice:

"Please...! Let me do the same thing like you did... Enju-san...!"

Enju suddenly freezes for a moment. Enju never saw Tina shouted like that before.

"Tina... you are referring to what am I saying a moment ago?"

Tina nodded slowly with a serious face. It makes Enju trembles.

"Okay. I'll let you today."

Enju finally gave up on separating them. Tina delightly smiled and thanked to Enju. But Enju can't leave them like that, so Enju also slept beside Rentaro.

That's how the Tendo Civil Security Agency, one week after Kisara left.

A full moon night. The scene of a beauty showered in moonlight, take a guy frontally... by pushing him back with her katana. And with a mighty act, the girl asked:

"What are you guys doing in here? Bunch of men in black suits walking in black alleys?"

One week had passed since she left the agency, and she is still in search for his older brothers' where about. Because of some reason, her brothers weren't anywhere in Tokyo.

There are some rumours that says her brothers are in Osaka right now. But that's pretty weird. The head of Tokyo—Seitenshi was almost get assassinated because the Osaka's head—Saitake Sogen put up a meeting to assassinate Seitenshi several months ago. So, why a Tendo that is famous in Tokyo Area can be in Osaka that easily?

Knowing the fact that there's something in Osaka, now, Kisara is at someplace in the Osaka, in a dark alley, to gather some informations about Osaka and her brothers.

Using violence, Kisara threated a guy with formal suit there with her katana.

"Y- You are Tendo Kikunojo's... granddaughter!? W- what are Tokyo people like you doing in here!?"

Kisara sighed and grabbed the guy's collar and slammed him to the alley's wall.

"First, I need you to tell me, what's happening in Osaka lately? If you don't tell me, you will end up in 'red suit' just like your bodyguards behind me."

Kisara continue to threaten the guy by slicing a little bit of the guy's neck with her katana. And there's bloodstain that's been there after Kisara sliced some black suits that easily turned to 'red suit' there.

"P- please spare my life!"

The guy screamed and begged for his life to Kisara. But it's useless if he doesn't want to answer.

"Why I saw you 3 days ago, in front of a closed bakery—Fushimi Bakery at the shopping district near here? What's happening there?"

"N- no! I don't know! I just asked to make sure a delivery got there safely! I wonder why I was instructed to not open the delivery, or why there are black suits men following me, or what is happening at that place!"

"So, you don't know anything else?"

"Th- that's right!"

"I see... thanks."

Kisara pulled of her katana away from the guy's neck. The guy seems to be relieved a bit that he was spared—

—*ZRASH!*

"Like hell I would believe that you had know nothing..."

"... eh...?"

—Or not. The guy's head were separated from his neck. The body fallen, and the head flew off to a garbage can.

Kisara turned her head 180 degrees, and she saw what she have just done. The total of dead corpses are six.

"An 'evil' that pulverize all 'evil', I'll bring ends to all of 'evil' by my way!"

Not wasting her time, Kisara sheathed back her katana, and runs to the closed store, and stands up in front of it.

All the place along the road, there are some posters of missing child being showed. It's not just one or two, it's 16 children in total between this year. All of them were not 'cursed children', but normal children.

"What did they do in this place? Sogen's definitely plotting something. All the trace of missing children in Osaka are been covered by information manipulation. The government also didn't take the case of missing children seriously and letting them be."

What the hell is going on in Osaka? To know that, Kisara kicked the front door of Fushimi Bakery, and she barges in to the bakery. The bakery is dark, too dark to see clearly. Kisara flipped the switch for the lamps and the lamps turned on. For abandoned store, this is kinda weird that it still has some electricity.

And when Kisara can see clearly, it was like an usual bakery that has no dust, even the apron and the bakery clothings are still hanging on the wall. It's weird. But, what's even more weird, a familiar stingy smell that is fatigue runs through right to Kisara's nose.

"This smell is blood... Not fresh, but actually an old smell. Not clear, but it has to be many years ago with a mount of quantity."

After being used to smell blood, her nose sharpens. And, that's what she gains after visiting so many place with many killing histories, and the brand new ones by her own hands too.

But, again, she smells a different smell. It was the smell of earth, stronger than any other buildings. She searches for the source, and then she notices that there's a hidden trapdoor hidden by the floor after she found when the smell is the strongest.

She opened it with brute force, and it really is an underground pathway just as she thought it would be. Some noise like machine and water, humans talking, there's no doubt that something is really happening down there. It's like there's a laboratory down there.

Kisara bit her upper lip and muttered:

"Reeks of rotten 'evil'."


	2. Chapter 2

Osaka Area. Cases of missing children. Polices not moving on it. Posters of missing children everywhere in deserted places.

There's no way that this is normal.

It's a large room around 20 x 20 meter, with two white beds with a lot of health supervising devices, one lamp. A boy lays there holding hands with a girl.

The two of them are wearing white clothes for hospital's patients, but the place wasn't a hospital. Yet, they lie down on the beds, facing to the ceiling.

"Onii-chan... I'm scared..."

The girl call out his big brother with a trembling voice, sobbing lightly.

"Whatever happens, never let go of my hand."

The big brother said that with a big smile, and that made the little sister a bit relieved.

"Inject the S-AGV."

After the voice rings in the room, two mechas suddenly appeared from the floor, mecha arms with syringes, injected a serum to their necks.

The virus' spread is very fast, the two of them seems to be so suffocated after that, that they finally let off their holding hands, and started to scream in pain.

They went berserk, and started to destroy their surroundings. Their legs slowly exploded, and tiger-like legs appeared. Their fangs grow suddenly, and they shout like tigers.

"Varanium magnetic wave, maximum output!"

After a voice said that, the two of them closed their ears with hands, and screamed in pain. No, the damage is targeted on their brain, and the cell directly.

Not long after that... the siblings that almost forget about each other, reach each other's hands with all their might, and then... Their heads exploded. They died holding hands to each other.

An office room. The man with the lab coat and wearing a white scarf even though this is still in the summer, writing something on computer.

And after some adjustment, you will see the scariest thing of the thing he is writing.

#Experiment report.

Subject: Number 17 and Number 18.

Supervisor: Tendo Kabuto.

Experiment: Failed.

Time: 1 minute and 23 seconds.

Transformation results: Both Tigers.

The two of them were normal children, a 12 years old boy, and a 10 years old girl, and also a siblings from a certain family.

Until the end, the subjects held on longer than the previous failing subjects.

As a proof of this experiment had stepped forward, the two of them died holding hands. I believed that they still have their heart, they're still connected till the end.

This is quite interesting, cause I never found a phenomenon that gastreas still had their former human emotions.

17 children died so far. I hope the next subject will be more interesting.

End of report.#

He closed the report, and he opens e-mail site on his computer, and sent the report file to someone.

1 minute after he sent it, a mail comes.

-I saw your report.

-It seems that they weren't able to hold it after all.

-Another fail as a Tendo, huh. But, you're able to create an AGV without the model data of the living one, it's splendid. I am truly impressed.

-Well, I actually just... used data from another species to create that one, but not for the other.

-Yeah, to think that you can make a model from the strongest yet myth.

-Well, if Muroto Sumire didn't develop AGV first, I wouldn't be able to create it though. The transformation is random, or I could say according to their genes?

-I see, so that's why they both transforms to tigers! Since they are siblings, they probably will have the same transformation.

-Exactly, that's why I used a siblings as subjects after number 15 and 16 transformed into a dog and an ox. To confirm the theory of genes.

-Splendid. Continue on the experiments. I am expecting much from you, Tendo Kabuto.

-Yes, understood.

It's the end of the mailings.

Then,

"I saw what you did earlier, Kabuto-nii-sama."

Kabuto was able to see a katana on his sight, near his own neck. And that katana, has some bloodstains left.

"Kisara, huh... What a soothing way of a reunion."

"You too, why the traps were not active? It seems that the person you're talking with just now, is Saitake Sogen, there's no way that guy won't set anything to protect this place."

"Yeah, that Osaka dudes are something else. Instead of technology, he would use humans' fleshes to do something."

He only blamed Saitake Sogen, not answering anything of what he thought of the security here. Yet, he still stay calm after knowing that katana can slash off his neck anytime.

"You hijacked Muroto-sensei's AGV data and made your own AGV, and injected them to the kidnapped kids. You used those kids as experiments subject, right?"

"I won't deny that. Plus, you already confirmed the fact that I did it, right? It's all that guy's plan. I admired to be a science professor someday, and I wouldn't be able to get that if I'm still bound to Tokyo Area and Tendo, so I chose to Saitake Sogen's side."

"Not only you betrayed our parents ten years ago, but now you also betrayed Tokyo Area. You also teamed up with Saitake Sogen, I never thought you'd went that far. I'm ashamed that you are my blood-related brother."

"Well, at least I'm not ashamed you are my blood-related sister."

Kisara swinged her katana to Kabuto's neck. Yet...

_Ctang!_

He hold it off with 2 daggers in his right hand.

"I know you'll come to me instead to grandfather, because if you kill him, you'll made yourself a traitor and a criminal to Tokyo Area itself."

Kabuto deflected the katana and put his daggers back on his sleeve.

"It seems that you saw me through, Kabuto-nii-sama."

"Yeah, and I know you wouldn't assassinate me."

Hearing words form his older brother, Kisara takes her seathe, and then seathes her katana in front of Tendo Kabuto.

"When facing Tendo, I'd like to perform a duel."

"So, let's move to further underground, my training floor. The spectators are waiting right below us."

"Then, no need to waste our time."

"Indeed."

At the same time, both of them draw out their weapons.

"Yukikage(Snow Shadow)!"

Kisara Slashed straight from down to up.

"Raigeki Kyou sen-dan(Lightning Shock Stopper-Bullets)!"

Kabuto twisted his hands and threw some daggers to the floor in high speed.

The floor was cut in a circle with cracks on it, but the crack suddenly stopped. The circle is perfect, even after landing to the lower floor.

It's a well made ring.

"The spectators will saw us through a one way tough 50 layers of anti-bullet glasses by the other room, and our conversations will be transmitted by this mini microphone to them."

Kabuto threw a little round thing to Kisara. That's probably the microphone. Kisara put it on and made a stance.

"Nii-sama... what's with that move just now?"

"It's nothing much, I just stopped the further spread of the cracks."

"But... that move wasn't Tendo-style... you also learned other styles?"

The smirk on Kabuto's face answered the question.

"If the 'power to crush' through things was stopped by the 'power to stop' it, it's a lost for the 'power to crush'."

That's no doubt a provocation.

"Let's see if you can stop all of my attacks!"

It's not the time to ask other things, she can do it later after she mutilates the body parts that Kabuto uses to attack.

"Agiosotoken(Sword Beyond the Agility #maybe)!"

Kisara made the first move, really fast and she passed Kabuto in a flash.

Kabuto's legs, both has been slashed and separated from the body. The blood splattered on Kisara's katana. Because it's too fast, he doesn't even feel the pain.

"It's the same move I used to kill Kazumitsu-onii-sama. 1 slash yet many. The slashes pass the light-speed."

Yet, not panicking, Kabuto smiled and stretched his hands. The way he moved his hands was really weird. Like... he was moving something other than his hands.

And then, suddenly, the separated legs were connected back like nothing happens.

Kabuto stands there steadily, and his hands crosses to a unique stance. He smirks while moving his fingers like a puppeteer.

"Sen Shiki Bijutsu(Wire Art Style)... San No Kata Nana Ban(Third Style, Number Seven) Tomatta Ame(The Rain that Stops). And then, Hachi Ban(Number Eight), Jin-sen(Humanic-Wire)."

The red blood that splattered the wires that surround Kabuto, makes the wires visible now. There are so many wires surrounding Kabuto, like an armor full of gap and twisting around just like tentacles.

"The blood rains, then it stops. The part I should have lost recovered completely like nothing happened. Well, I would have been out if I can't use them. The wires deflect the slash."

Simply, Kabuto deflected the slash to his hands, stopped the bleeding, and intact back his separated legs.

"I deflected the parts you may slash, and they are all okay. What is '1 slash yet many'? There is no way that a sick human can do that much! Therefore, your move just now is only capable to make 5 slashes at much."

Kisara glared at Kabuto and shout,

"Why you didn't use that style to help people!? Why you didn't use it on the children you just killed with your experiments!?"

Kabuto smirks at Kisara and answers with a flat tone,

"It's not your business, nor a problem to me."

"You really are evil!"

They glared at each other with ominous eyes, preparing stances for their combat.

The man sits at the window of a building, and look at his smartphone. The one he saw is the screen that shows a picture of a girl entering a closed bakery.

The red coat, a clown mask, and a magician hat. He is Hiruko Kagetane, currently treated as a criminal to public.

And now, he is wandering around from place to place with his daughter, and no one know what their real purpose is.

"I never thought you will act like this before, but it's more interesting this way indeed. Right, Tendo Kikunojo's granddaughter?"

"Papa?"

The 10 years old girl with blue hair wear a blue-white strip pajama who is sleeping on the bed is Hiruko Kohina, Kagetane's daughter.

"We will give a call an old enemy, who is also an old temporarily-comrade."

"You mean Enju!? I want to meet her! I want to... cut her!"

"Kohina, I never raised you to be a psychopath you know. Be a good girl and hold back your blood-thirst to her."

"Okay... Kohina'll be a good girl..."

"That's my daughter."

Kagetane patted Kohina's head, and using the free left hand to call the Tendo Civil Security Agency.

"... this is the Tendo Civil Security Agency, currently busy. Please put the voice message after this tone."

No one answered.

"This is a let down. Sorry Kohina, no one is answering."

"Eh~? Even though I held myself like a good girl, no one is answering the call?"

Kohina pouted and put off the short swords she is trying to hide behind his back, to the table. Well, Kagetane already aware of that though, yet he didn't scold her too hard.

"There's no relation between a good attitude and a call, but papa'll sing a lullaby for you, so sleeps well for the meantime."

"Really!?"

Kohina smiled in delight when she heard that. The heart of a father easilly know how to take care of the daughter's obstinacy.

"Also, don't forget to pee before going to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, papa!"

Kohina went to the toilet in a hurry, and Kagetane called the agency once again, still no answer.

"The later I tell him, it'll be more interesting. Is that the quote of the day, Satomi-kun?"

I had a little sister... or I supposed to had one. Yet, before I know, she was dumped right after she was born, by my own parents. Yet, she wasn't murdered by them.

After I know the truth, I never talked with my father or mother. They said it's an abortion, I know right away that they lied.

Shit... tried to be nice!? Please be nice to my sister too, damn parents! You are too cruel to say that to me!

I wonder, who's wrong here, the 'Gastrea Virus' or 'my own parents'?

Is it 'fear' or 'people'?

Yet, I'm aiming to be stronger... stronger than anyone... and break this world's cruelty!

And... I got the chance too achieve that power... not even one of million chances... and I gambled my life on it...

If the world change because of Gastreas, I'll beat all the Gastreas by my hands!

Stronger than anyone... stronger than the Zodiac Gastreas... to light up a ray of hope to cursed children...

And to find my little sister...


	3. Chapter 3

Tendo Civil Security Agency. Midnight. Rentaro just got back from the convenience store with two large white plastic bags.

"Damn, sprout again... even though I fought Aldebaran, I didn't get any extra pay except the hero title..."

He sighed when he peeks on what's inside the bags. Yeah, even though he got the title, he didn't get extra reward.

He woke up at midnight to find himself two little girls slept beside him, squeezing their face to his. It made him remember about how Kisara's always grab her phone and ready to call the police. It's a bit lonely without it.

Then he heard the sound of their stomach rumbling, so he went to the convenience store to buy something. Item with midnight discounts are still a bit too pricey, so he bought sprout instead.

"It's amazing that the sprout's still remained cheap after the Aldebaran incident."

Or maybe because so much death, that the demand of food decreased. If so, he can't be happy about it.

He saw two face still sleeping, so quietly. Feeling bad about waking them up, he took off his blazer to cover them. He went to the agency's kitchen, and start to cook the sprouts. It's always like that in the whole week since Kisara left.

"I bet my apartment is so dusty right now."

And when he done with the cooking, he went back to the office room to wake the girls. When he arrives, Enju and Tina were already awake. They are answering the office phone.

"Rentaro!" "Onii-san!"

They both shouted and called for Rentaro.

"What?"

Rentaro walked to the table without caring too much. When he saw their face look worried, he walked to take the phone.

Even if it's work, he who already fought Aldebaran about a week ago, can't think worse situation to handle.

"Okay, give the phone to me, Enju."

"Okay..."

Enju handed the phone to him, but when he picked up the phone, a voice said,

"Yo, Satomi-kun. You finally picked up, huh?"

Many times he heard that carefree and a bit like clown voice, directly or by phone.

"Enju~! I want to cut you~!"

"Hey-hey, Kohina. It's bad manner to say that in the phone."

The man scolded the little girl who said such an omnious thing. Yeah, but the man himself is a great villain. Right now Renntaro's a bit pissed.

Maybe because he made a scary face, Enju and Tina seems a little bit scared. Rentaro tried to calm his mind before answering.

"What do you want, Hiruko Kagetane?"

"No, no, Satomi-kun. I just wanted you to know something. I'm at Osaka with my daughter right now, yay~!"

"Osaka? Weren't you supposed to work together with Tendo Kikunojo?"

Scorpion, one of the zodiac gastreas that defeated by railgun, wasn't summoned by what is inside the case he once stole. Yet Scorpion came. When Rentaro asked Seitenshi, the leader of Tokyo Area and Tendo Kikunojo, there's no mistake that they are involved in the lie. Until now, he still don't know the reason why Scorpion showed up.

"No comment for that. I'll leave it to your imagination."

"You're annoying as usual."

It was a cold and honest reply.

"Well, well, don't be so cold, Satomi-kun. We're both murderer, so let's get along."

A memory of him shooting a little girl, a cursed child named Kayo Senjyu after the battle with Scorpion. He still remembers the face when the girl begged him to shoot her.

It irritates him that he can't reply right after Kagetane said that. It was a painful fact.

"Rentaro..." "Onii-san..."

Enju and Tina, both of them grabbing Rentaro's shirt, looking up to him with a worried look. He calmed down thanks to that.

"...what's the real deal?"

Knowing that speaking further will only irritates himself, he decided to end this quickly.

"You know, when I was sightseeing, I saw a long black hair beauty wearing a black sailor uniform, entering a bakery while holding a katana in her hand. Well, that is about 30 minutes ago."

"Huh? Is that true!?"

"Well-well, lively aren't you? No need to rush—"

"Papa! Something's weird!"

Pretty far from the phone, Rentaro can hear it wash Kohina's voice. She is shouting.

"Oi! What's happening there!?"

Rentaro shouted, but suddenly he can hear a sound.

_Booom _The sound of something exploding can be heard vaguely from the phone call.

_Beep_. The call ended. He tried to call back, but he can't get it through. Unexpectedly, he got more irritated than before.

"DAMN IIIIT!"

He almost slamed the phone right to the wall, but Enju kicked his hand and the remote flew off. After that, Tina catchs it.

"Rentaro, calm down! Why are you so mad?"

"Kisara-san... he saw HER!"

Enju and Tina gasped. It's certainly a good news, if it's not from that 'guy'. Maybe something bad happened to Kisara, that's what all of them tought.

"I will track the location."

Tina suggested herself, opening a laptop and using some devices to track the phone call. About 1 minute, she tracked the location of Kagetane's calling point.

"It's... far. With Enju-san's speed carrying Onii-san, maybe it will take about 17 minutes."

"No time to think. Let's go, you two!"

Rentaro grabbed his gun and wear back his blazer. Then, they went out heading to the location.

-Change Section-

Clanking noise under almost ruined building. The underground ring's changed shape. Cracks all over the place. Yet, the two person still standing without getting tired. Kisara and Kabuto, not giving any sign of surrendering.

"It's been almost 15 minutes. Are you okay, Kisara?"

"No need to worry."

Kisara dashed out and tried to stab Kabuto's stomach, but Kabuto deflected the katana with his wires again.

"Stopping it completely is still a little bit hard."

Smiling playfully, he kicked Kisara's stomach so hard and sent her off backward.

"Agh—!"

Altough it is just a kick, Kisara groaned a bit loud. The pain is spreading. She saw a red bloodbathed knife on Kabuto's feet, the same color as her uniform that supposed to be black. Not only that, her view's starting to get blurry. Her mind is getting strayed and she can't even think straight to battle.

"This is... don't tell me..."

"It's poison that affects on blood circulation, attacking brain. Your kidney probably got affected too, that poison's a strong one. There's no rule about using drugs."

"You... evil...!"

"I'm a researcher, arts user, and your brother, you know. I know this will happen soon enough, and I also prepared myself. After all, I can't lose to you, my little sister. Even that means using cheap tricks like this."

Her leg got numb, and now she is only holding with one knee on the floor. She can hear footsteps getting far away. A blurry sight if a guy walking away, leaving his opponent remains poisoned.

Kabuto didn't put any combat stance. Like he's certain he already won this.

"I can't die here... I haven't even take my revenge for my parents yet...!"

Her wound's getting worse, and her bleeding too. It's supposed to hurt like hell, but her sense of pain is getting weaker. And finally, she lost her consciousness...

-Change Section-

"I'm sorry, Kisara. This is the only way I can beat you."

Kabuto went around to enter a door. There, he walked around to get to a big culture tank. It's what lies beyond the thick glass. Because of the camouflage system, the inside can only seen by using a special contact lens, that Kabuto used this whole time. So he's the only one that can see it.

"Not awake yet, huh..."

There are the other lost children. They are waiting there, welcoming him back. They are not afraid, but they have this look of worry.

"I'm sorry you guys have to see that. Thank you for sheltering here."

He patted two... about 13 years old girl who's looking up to him.

"No, we are all in this."

"No need to worry about this."

They weren't there because they are forced, they're there because they wanted to.

Some of them are orphans that lost their family during the war. They hate Gastreas, and they are volunteering theirself to be stronger.

Some of them have bad foster parents, some of them are strayed on the streets, and some of them are already cursed children.

The result of experimenting with cursed children didn't make much difference so far, so they are just as equal. They all want to get stronger to take revenge on Gastreas, that's what they had in common.

But after seeing the other subjects keep dying, some of them backed off from the project. Yet, Kabuto didn't abandon them and reported them as reserve subjects. They have no place to go back.

"Well, I will write the report and immediately."

#Observation Report.

Subject: Number 15

Supervisor: Tendo Kabuto.

Experiment: Unknown.

Time: 3 weeks and 21 hours.

Transformation results: Dragon.

He's a 15 years old boy. Since the first experiment I already implemented the artificial model of animal mimicking dragon by using DNA of reptile and bat. He's the first subject to show the result.

This boy's in coma state for about 3 weeks. But the fact he didn't have the corrosion percentage over the danger number unlike the other subjects is amazing. The expectation of this thing is to be the strongest warrior of Osaka Area.

End of report.#

Kabuto finished writing the report. Just when he's about to send it to Saitake Sogen, a hand with white glove on it grabbed his hand. Kabuto turned around, and saw a man with clown clothing and mask.

Behind him, a little girl with short wavy blue hair holding two short swords. She puts her blades above an immobilized cursed child's neck and normal child's neck.

"Professor!"

"I'm scared...!"

They are hostages now. Basically, all of the children here are hostages. Knowing that, Kabuto didn't move. are hostages

"So you guys're the one that made a big fuss before the Scorpio appears, huh? Hiruko Kagetane and Hiruko Kohina."

Kabuto says that in a cool tone. He knew he can't lower his guard anymore, but he can't get himself belittled by his opponent. Especially this dangerous one.

"I heard you are a mechanical soldier just like that brat."

Of course Kabuto is referring to Satomi Rentaro.

"How it feels, being experimented by another human?"

Kabuto taunted Kagetane. Actually, that is because he is kinda pissed at Satomi Rentaro in past. Since Rentaro's such a wimp who only got protected by Kisara back then.

"Papa, can I cut him and these midgets?"

Hearing that, the two immobilized children got scared.

"Now, now, Kohina. Not yet. We still need the way how to kill the monster in this culture tank."

Kagetane scolded Kohina. They must achieve their goal first.

"Sorry for my daughter's behavior. She just can't hold her excitement."

Excited by doing that thing is already out of question for little girls, though. But, yeah. She's the child of this crazy clown. It's not weird if she's become excited by weird things because of her father's influence.

"And you are the fake Tendo Family lineage to hide the real one, am I right?"

"... how far did you know?"

"Not much. It's not too important. Our mission is just to remove this child from being Osaka's secret weapon."

"Tch."

Kabuto pulled some strings with his left hand, pulling Kohina's hand so she can't move. Then he pulled the children away from Kohina using some strings that he already set before, in case that something like this happens.

"Maximum Pain."

With Kabuto's hands slammed the floor really bad and crushed by the field of gravity. That's Kagetane's specialty, being a mechanical soldier from the New Human Creation Plan.

Kabuto's hands can't move or regenerate, since he can't use his strings anymore in such a gravity pressure. It's just a matter of compatibility, and Kabuto is now facing the worst opponent.

"Knowing the danger, you must have put some countermeasure in the tank, right? Tell me the way to kill your little toy, and I will spare the children's life."

"... even though what you want to kill is a child, too?"

Kabuto can't fight back even if he wanted to. This is basically a checkmate.

"Can't be helped, since it's work. Can you guarantee that you can stop that child if he went berserk? Can normal varanium weapons or the varanium magnetic wave stops him? The Ladder of Heaven's broken, so how will you stop this, while what you are trying to create is a weapon that maybe can defeat a level 5 gastrea alone?"

"You bastards..."

"I'll give you times until I'm done calling. By that time, you will tell me how to kill it."

Knowing that Kabuto can't do anything, Kagetane pulled out a cellphone then called someone.

Yeah, Kabuto can't do anything... but it's no need for him to do something. Since he already did something. Right now, he is just focusing on his count and pain endurance. Until the third minute after he activated the injection command.

He know someone might try to kill the subject, so he avtivated a command to auto inject S-AGV after 3 minutes the computer is left untouched.

If it will end the same as the other previous subjects, there're no demerits.

_Crack _something is cracking. Kohina realized that the culture tank is cracking.

"Papa! Something's weird!"

"Now, run!"

Along with Kabuto's words, the children which are not being immobilized stomped the floor really hard, then they fell into a hidden space below it. According to evacuation plan.

"Wha-!?"

Kohina is surprised. She wanted to chase them after she learned the situation in a second, but-

"Kohina!"

Kagetane used Maximum Pain and jumped to Kohina's place.

_Booom _the sound of something exploding from inside the culture tank, caused such an enormous explosion wave.

Smoke caused by the evaporated liquids filled the room. It is calculated by Kabuto. But like he calculated that, the field called Maximum Pain really decreased the impact to a level which Kagetane and Kohina only receieve little damage.

"What did you do?"

Kagetane used Maximum Pain to Kabuto, on all Kabuto's body. He sounds like he's mad at him.

"... this is the gamble of revolution."

_Crack_ glass shards making sounds, crushed along by someone's footsteps. It's from the culture tank is.

The boy... he's awake... with a half artificial humanoid dragon looks... and the boy's eyes are indeed like wild beast's.

"... "

"KRIIIIEEEK"

Suddenly, the head of the boy become like dragon in fictions. He dashed right through Kabuto and heading for Kagetane.

Kagetane focused Maximum Pain field in front of him as shield to block the dragonic human, and locked its movement for a while.

"KRIIIIEEEK"

Kagetane know that this one is so dangerous, by looking at the creature's and what's behind it.

The man who's called Tendo Kabuto, who's lying on the ground just a second ago, is only left with his lower body only.

The floor that should've been flooded by Kabuto's blood by now, still remains unstained by blood. Why? Kagetane remembers the report that Kabuto made.

"I see... so that's the bat's nature. It really is scary how fast you are."

After 3 seconds, the creature suddenly stops moving. The dragonic things on its body started to revert to normal human's.

"Wha-?"

Kohina's surprised by the boy's appearance, suddenly becoming human like again.

Normally, once gastrea virus starts eating the cells of living being that much, they can't go back to their sense and became gastrea completely.

"What is this...? He is..."

"Unstable, huh? But this is really surprising. So this is the S-AGV that Tendo Kabuto developed, huh?"

What happened here is hard to believe. A development. Or someone can say this one is miracle.

"Kohina, stab the head and heart before he wakes up."

"But, Papa..."

"..."

Awkward silence. Kagetane patted Kohina's head.

"I know. This boy's identity is really unexpected, but work is work."

"... I got it."

Kohina nodded, then walks to the collapsed boy. With two of her short sword, she piercedthe heart and the brain.

Kagetane took a sample of the flowing blood with syringe. And for assurance, he took a sample with a handkerchief too. He walked to Kabuto's corpses, and took some tubes.

Kagetane and Kohina looks at each other, then walked away from that place. They look back for a bit, then Kagetane snapped his finger and activated Maximum Pain to crumble the glass.

"Is it okay to leave the corpses, Papa?"

"Yeah. It's a part of the plan. We don't have to chase the other children too."

Kagetane passed a glance on Kisara's body. He can tell that she's still alive. He took liquid from one of Kabuto's tube, then injected it to Kisara.

"I am interested what kind of expression will Satomi-kun make if we kill his beloved girl, but she can't die yet."

Like he knew it was the antidote from the begining. After checking her pale face started getting better, Kagetane left that place with Kohina.


End file.
